Current technologies make use of vehicle telematics data to assess driving behavior. For example, the telematics data may be collected and analyzed to determine the acceleration, braking and/or cornering habits of a driver of a vehicle, and the results of the analysis may be used to measure the performance of the driver over time. The telematics data may be generated by sensors on the vehicle, or by a mobile device (e.g., smart phone) carried by the driver, for example. The measured performance may then be used for various purposes, such as modifying an insurance rating of the driver.
Typically, the insurance policy with which a particular set of vehicle telematics data is associated is known. If the vehicle telematics data is generated by a data collection device installed in a vehicle, for example, the data may include a unique identifier of the vehicle and/or data collection device, which can be matched to a particular auto insurance policy. As another example, if the vehicle telematics data is generated by a personal data collection device (e.g., a smart phone), the data may include a unique identifier of the driver and/or personal data collection device, which can also be matched to a particular auto insurance policy. In some scenarios, however, there can be ambiguity concerning who was driving a vehicle when a particular set of vehicle telematics data was generated. Even if a mobile device is known to be owned by a particular person, for example, vehicle telematics data generated by that mobile device may have been generated while the person was sitting in a passenger seat. As another example, a data collection device installed on a vehicle may generate vehicle telematics data without providing any indication of who was driving while that data was generated. Thus, an insurance provider may not know whether a particular portion of the vehicle telematics data (e.g., a portion corresponding to a particular driving trip) reflects the driving performance of a primary insured, the driving performance of another individual disclosed on the insurance policy (e.g., the spouse of the primary insured), or even the driving performance of a driver not disclosed on the insurance policy (e.g., a friend of the primary insured, or a friend of another disclosed driver). If driving performance is not correctly attributed, the insurance provider may be unable to accurately assess the risk associated with particular drivers. For these and other reasons, techniques for accurately attributing sets of vehicle telematics data to individuals would be beneficial. Further, because past driving performance or behaviors for individuals listed on an insurance policy may not be known (e.g., due to an absence of any vehicle telematics data that is known to correspond to each individual), attribution techniques that do not require such historical information may be particularly beneficial.